1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to postage receptacles such as letter boxes and mail boxes.
2. Related Art and Other Considerations
There is a type of mail box which is mounted or hung on a vertical wall or post of a building, usually proximate a door of the building. Such mailboxes typically have simple structure and ordinary appearance, and as such detract from (or at best add little to) the overall appearance or aesthetics of the building.